


More Than You Know

by Dark_01, HedaAna



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Confident Clarke, F/F, Fluff, Girl Penis Lexa, High School, Nerd Lexa, Party Girl Griffin, Popular Clarke, Sexual Tension, Social Anxiety, jock clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-13 20:01:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_01/pseuds/Dark_01, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HedaAna/pseuds/HedaAna
Summary: ***ON HIATUS ****HSAU that i never thought i would write.Nerd lexa and Popular jock Clarke.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There will be some Clarke and Niylah in the beginning but its Clexa end game.

It was a normal day in Polis High. Sunny and warm, Clarke couldn’t help but laugh at her friends crazy antics. Clarke feels hands wrap around her waist and she chuckles feeling Niylah arms around her. Clarke gives Niylah a peck on the lips. Clarke is a softball player for Polis High, and one of the popular girls. 

 

“EW get a room,” Raven fake gags with Octavia.

 

“We will later.” Niylah says giving the girls a wink. Clarke playfully swats Niylah and they walk together down the hallway. Niylah a dirty blond few inches taller than Clarke, a track runner for Polis high and one of the popular girls as well. Niylah was consider a player while Clarke was known as the party animal. Clarke reaches her class to see all the spots taken expect for the girl in the far corner, Clarke walks over to the girl. Her brunette hair done so beautiful in intricate braids, she wore glasses that were halfway on her nose…she wore a sweater and jeans. Her fingers long and beautiful…but Clarke clears her throat, expect the girl doesn’t response to Clarke…Clarke folds her arms and stares at the girl. 

 

“You can sit.” The girl spoke. Her voice unenthusiastic, Clarke sits down and could see everybody staring at her. Some started to whisper, Clarke looks over at the girl who was going over papers. Clarke hears snickers from the other side, Clarke looks up to see two boys chuckling. The put up a piece of paper reading droid, Clarke drops her head a little. Of course I had to be stuck with her. 

 

Their math teacher Mr. Pike walked in. he was one of the most hated teachers in school due to his brash attitude.

 

"Ok settle down." he sneered. The whole class immediately sat down quietly. "we are going to start divination equations. Partner up with the person next to you and i want the whole chapter solved by Thursday. And this assignment will count 30% of your final grade." the entire class groaned but quieted down after the sharp glare that Mr. Pike threw the class. 

Clarke groaned with her head still on her desk. "Great this was just her luck to be stuck with the quiet nerdy girl who didn't talk to anyone". Clarke sighed "Well at least the girl was a genius at math so she would ace this assignment."

 

She turned around and found the girl already staring at her. her stare was so powerful. Her eyes so green with little golden flecks around the iris. Clarke felt herself drowning in the emerald pools that expressed so much emotion even though the girls face was completely impassive.

Clarke put on a friendly smile and extended her hand "Hi, I'm Clarke Griffin. I guess were partners for this assignment. So how do you want to do this. I guess you can come over to my place."

The girl looked annoyed "Yeah I know who you are okay. I'm Lexa. You don't need to bother i'll complete the assignment myself. It will be easier that way. You will just get in the way."

Clarke looked at the girl in shock at her brash and rude attitude. "Listen Lexa, i know that you're some genius at math but I'm not some dumb blonde. I'm pretty good at maths. And i want to do the assignment okay!"

Lexa just looked at her impassively. She let out a soft exasperated sigh "Fine. I'm sorry for being so rude. It's just that you're Clarke Griffin and i thought that you would want me to complete the assignment on my own."

Clarke was beyond irritated at this point "What does that even mean. I'm not the snotty bitch that you are assuming me for. Look we have to work together and it would help if we got along. So please stop making assumptions about me."

Lexa looked guiltily at the floor her right foot scuffing it in a circle. "You're right. I'm really sorry Clarke. I shouldn't have assumed things about you. I'll try not to do that. Yes we can work together. So how do you wanna do this?"

"Hmm it's okay. you're forgiven for this time. I have softball practice after school on Monday and Wednesday. But I'm free today. So why don't we go to my place. My mom won't be home she has a night call, so we will be able to do our work in peace" Clarke finished with a small smile on her face.

Lexa couldn't believe her ears. Clarke Griffin was inviting her to her home. Where they will be alone. She felt a little bit of panic rise in her chest and she pushed it down. She could not have a panic attack in front of Clarke Griffin. She nodded her head without looking up. She couldn't bear to look into the deep blue pools that held so much kindness. 

Clarke put two fingers under Lexa's chin and raised it up to look at her. Lexa still avoided her eyes. "Is that a yes ?" Clarke asked withdrawing her fingers but leaving a tingling warmth where they had touched Lexa's skin. "Yes we can work at your place. But today is Friday night. Don't you already have plans with your friends? I'm sure you don't wanna spend you're Friday night doing math equations with me?" Lexa asked now staring straight in blue eyes. trying to read Clarks feelings.

Clarke didn't know what it was about the brunette that intrigued her. She had such a hard impassive face. Wall built high around her. But her eyes, her eyes gave away so much feeling and emotions. She wanted to know Lexa's back story that had forced the girl to built such high walls around her. Not letting anyone in.

"No i don't have any plans actually. I wanted to have a relaxing night today. So I'll gladly do math with you." Clarke replied smirking.

Lexa visibly swallowed. "Okay then let's get on with it then."

Clarke looked at Lexa with a smirk on her face "Hmm get in my car and I'll take you home." Her voice was low and husky.

Lexa felt her knees tremble. No wonder the blonde was so popular. She could turn anyone into a mess in seconds. And Lexa was so so gay. She was such a mess right now. How was she going to survive these 6 days with the blonde. Clearing her throat she rasped "well lead the way then."

Looking at her reaction Clarke's smirk grew and looked back at Lexa who was following her to the blondes car. "Okay lets go cutie."

Lexa felt her heart stop beating in her chest. Clarke had called her cute! This girl was definitely going to be the death of her.


	2. Chapter 2

Lexa awkwardly shifts in her seat at the red light. Clarke glances over at Lexa. Clarke couldn’t understand why she was being so fidgety. She knew the rumors about Lexa, that she barely talks to anybody and only focuses on school. Some people called her the android because of that…which Clarke had sometimes been a part of laughing at the name. But here she is sitting in Clarke car, and Clarke couldn’t keep her heart at bay. Damn those green soulful eyes.

“Why are you so nervous?” Clarke ask. Her tone was low but flirty. Lexa bites her lower lip a little, and looks at Clarke. 

“Um. I've Never been invited to someone's house before.” Lexa replies. Her tone was cold. A protective barrier her father tells her, friends are weakness as is love. Only school is important. And after the disaster that was Costia she was inclined to listen to her father since then.

Clarke drives her car, reaching her home. A two story home is relieved and it is beautiful. No cars were in the drive way. ‘Oh gosh…no parents. Just as the blonde said’ Lexa thought to herself. 

“Well this is my place.” Clarke says. Lexa nods her head and looks at the blonde. 

“No parents?” She ask. Clarke chuckles, and gets out of the car. Lexa follows behind Clarke. Carrying her book bag. 

“Come on Lexa? We’re just studying. I am not going to give you alcohol and drugs…unless you want them?” Clarke says teasingly. But the way Lexa eyes widened in panic and she started to shake her head, Clarke couldn’t help but not chuckle at her. “I am kidding Lexa.” Clarke purrs. 

Lexa ducks her head a little to stare at her shoes. Clarke opens her front door and waits for Lexa to enter. The hallway was beautiful and spotless, nothing of a clutter. Clarke walks forwards, as Lexa takes off her shoes by the door. Lexa follows and puts her things on the counter, she starts to take out her things and notice Clarke staring at her. 

“What?” Lexa ask. 

“Why are you always serious?” Clarke ask. Lexa pushes her glasses up and starts to take out her binder. Clarke watch Lexa with a smirk. 

“I am just more focused then others.” Lexa says dryly. Clarke narrowed her eyes at Lexa, even though she wasn’t paying attention. 

“I am actually smarter than you think you know .” Clarke says. Lexa looks at Clarke with a expressionless look. 

“Let’s get started then.” 

For the next two hours they were focused on their work and Lexa was pleasantly surprised by the blonde. She was definitely not the dumb jock that Lexa had pegged her for.

They decided to call it a day as it was already 7 pm and Lexa wanted to get home. "Ok just let me grab my keys and I can drop you off." Clarke offered. 

"Thanks" Lexa mumbled fidgeting with the strap of her backpack.

As Clarke opened the front door she was surprised to see Niylah standing in front of her. Her hand raised as if she was about to ring the doorbell. "Babe what are you doing here?" 

Niylah smirked at her "Well its Friday night and I know my girlfriend would be home all alone so I thought I'd keep her company." She said wriggling her eye brows.

"Aww that's so sweet of you." Clarke cooed. Niylah moved forward and pulled her into a kiss that heated up immediately.

Lexa felt heat rising up her neck to her cheeks. She fidgeted feeling extremely uncomfortable as she watched the most popular couple on campus making out in front of her.

After a few minutes Clarke came to her senses and remembered that they weren't alone. She pulled away from her girlfriend and turned back to Lexa who was blushing furiously. "Sorry" she winced looking apologetic realising how awkward this must be for the already shy and withdrawn brunette. Lexa just nodded in return not meeting her eyes.

"Who's this babe?" Niylah asked finally seeing the other girl and looking at her girlfriend with a questioning look.

"This is Lexa. We got partnered up for this huge assignment for Pikes class. We were done for the day and I was just gonna go drop her back to her home." Clarke explained.

"Oh okay." Niylah moved forward and extended her hand to Lexa "Hey I'm Niylah. Clarke's girlfriend. Nice to meet you." Lexa shook her hand awkwardly.

"Hey" she mumbled still avoiding looking anyone in the eyes. 

"Babe why don't you order us dinner and pick out a movie and I'll be back in fifteen. Money's on the kitchen counter." Clarke said.

"Okay babe but don't take to long." Niylah said pecking her cheek. "I won't." Clarke assured her.

The ride to Lexa's place was uncomfortable as the brunette only spoke to give her directions. Clarke sighed "I'm sorry for making you uncomfortable."

"It's fine." Lexa snapped her tone more harsh than she had intended.  
Clarke looked at her in mild shock at her tone. "Oh really? Doesn't seem like it? Do two girls making out make you uncomfortable?" Clarke snapped at Lexa her tone defensive.

Lexa shut her eyes tightly confused by her feelings. She knew about Clarke and Niylah. Hell the whole school knew. They were the most popular couple in Polis High. Their school was vet progressive and had the least rate of bullying. 

Lexa had always had a crush on the blonde but she had suspected that it was superficial. Clarke was extremely hot and desired by almost every guy and girl in school. But Lexa had always assumed her to be a dumb vapid jock. But the blonde had taken her by complete surprise. She was smart, witty and down to earth. Lexa felt her crush growing and watching the blonde making out with her girlfriend had left a bitter feeling in her chest.

Love is weakness Lexa repeated her father mantra in her head and took some deep breaths. "No Clarke why would I have a problem with that. I'm gay."

"Oh I didn't know that. No one at school knows that actually."

"I like to keep my business private."  
Lexa muttered.

"You don't have any friends at school. Why? Why do you keep everyone away?" Clarke asked curiously.

"Because it's a weakness. I just want to focus on school."

Clarke snorted "Oh please that bullshit. Friends make your bad days good. They make this teenage hell bearable and fun. You don't need to isolate yourself to be good at your studies. Who taught you this crap?"

"My father. My mother left us when I was little. He says if you don't let anyone in then you don't give them the power to hurt you." Lexa said gritting her teeth trying to hold her tears at bay.

"Oh I'm sorry to know that happened to you. But this is exactly why you need friends Lexa. To help you through such things." Clarke said looking at her softly.

Lexa realised they had stopped outside her house. "I...thanks Clarke."

Clarke just smiled back at her "so what do you say Lexa Woods. Will you do me the honour of being my friend?"

Lexa just looked at the blonde in shock. "You.. you want me to be your friend?"

"Yes I do. So will you? Friends?" Clarke asked extending her hand.

"Friends" Lexa said shaking the blondes hand a smile on her face. She felt her skin still tingling from where it had been in contact with Clarke's.

"You have a beautiful smile." Clarke said with a dazzling one of her own.

"Thank you." Lexa muttered looking at her lap pushing her glasses up. "I..l should go."

"Sure. Bye Lexa. See you on Monday?"

"Yes see you on Monday. Bye Clarke."

Clarke drove back home smiling, happy at having made a new friend and getting past some of the brunette's walls and having seen a glimpse of the human underneath. She was excited to get to know her new friend better.


End file.
